


蜘蛛侠为什么有个鹿尾巴

by zhucaicai



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 想吃loveless梗到自食腿：每个人生来都有动物耳朵和尾巴，直到做过以后才会消失，并且真正成人。虽然Daniel没想到，但是他的男朋友蜘蛛侠还有对软乎乎的小鹿耳朵和鹿尾巴。他在和把尾巴藏进紧身衣的高中生谈恋爱。





	蜘蛛侠为什么有个鹿尾巴

1.

 

Daniel从没见过他男朋友的耳朵。

这相当合理，当你的男朋友是穿紧身衣游荡在城市摩天楼间纽约英雄时，你们很难有时间实实在在地了解彼此。老天保佑魔术师，他开口约蜘蛛侠的时候他甚至没见过Peter Parker的脸。而Peter，是的，在他拉开面罩，露出慌乱的棕眼睛大喊“Daniel，该死，留在那儿”然后把自己吊在布鲁克林大桥上的时候，Daniel就了解这已经不是普通的随处勾搭了。哪怕更多时候只是飞快抬起那张蜘蛛面罩，露出柔软翘起的嘴唇和揉红了的鼻尖，仓促地吻一下——是的，他们确实在约会尽管Daniel对他的了解只有这么多。

 

他们从没谈过耳朵，或者尾巴的话题。

Daniel已经不记得自己什么时候有过那种东西了，他从不和有耳朵的对象约会因为第一，这年头在合法年龄还保留耳朵几乎是珍稀物种，第二，他对纯情青少年可不感冒，他从来就没想过要帮助某个傻乎乎的小家伙摆脱耳朵，领略成人世界，他就是完全不想。

至于Peter，该死，在见识过他单手摔打怪物捍卫曼哈顿以后，谁会认为那身红蓝紧身衣下面还藏着毛绒绒的未成年耳朵和尾巴？

 

因此当蜘蛛侠从他的窗口爬进来，还拖着一行血迹，疲惫地喊了一声：“Daniel， ”接着整个拽下头套，靠坐在地上时——

艹，艹，艹，在心脏停跳的一秒钟以后，魔术师发现了人生最大问题。

 

（而且是一对软塌塌的鹿耳朵。）

（还有白茸茸短短的小鹿尾巴。Peter一边解释“是的谢天谢地我运气很好要是长一长条猫尾巴可没法像这样藏进紧身衣”，一边拉开他的红蓝制服，转过背把它整个脱下来，给Daniel展示了他到底是怎么把尾巴藏进了紧身衣。）

（然后他又给Daniel上了一堂生物课，关于鹿怎么翘起尾巴并且还可以摇一摇。）

 

 

 

2.

 

那么，和一个还没摆脱鹿耳朵的纽约英雄谈恋爱是一回事，被全纽约人发现男朋友没真正成年是另一回事。

“我个人认为这根本不能算上新闻，但是……”

哪怕没有早起咖啡也能看出Merritt有多幸灾乐祸，他朝Daniel转过笔记本，今天凌晨发布的一条路人抓拍录像点击率惊人。

标题很耸动：蜘蛛侠的最大秘密？！

画质模糊的夜拍视频里一片黑黝黝晃动的建筑群，像所有试图捕捉精彩战斗而失败的粉丝们一样，这位neighbourhood9411也只能拍到黑夜里飞快跳跃而过的红蓝紧身衣，接着是远景打斗，两团黑影中更灵活的那一个跳起来，背转身飞踢——画面里闪过一个小小白点，随着个猛然抖动戛然而止。

Daniel起初没意识到那代表什么，直到他拉拽进度条再看了一遍。

艹，不管Peter昨晚痛殴了哪个恶棍，他/她显然都罪有应得。那家伙不知怎地撕破了蜘蛛侠背部以下的一片制服，然后——Daniel确实知道纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠的紧身衣里什么都不会穿，除了他天生的鹿尾巴和耳朵——然后吃惊翘起的小鹿尾巴底下一蓬白绒毛立刻揭露了超级英雄未成年的事实。

 

评论第一条就沸腾了：所有在性幻想对象栏填蜘蛛侠的你们，请注意，你们现在是潜在犯罪分子。

no3namesalike: 该死，我看错了吗？他把那毛贼甩出二十米，结果他还没成年？

cognitogrrl: 这是兔尾巴吗？

bigbuddy: 收起你们满脑子的色情废料，让我们来列个短尾巴动物名单。

sweetsweetspidey: 兔尾巴+1。不能想象还没人来结束他的童贞——我是说，看看这家伙穿紧身衣的样子。我愿意提供无偿帮助。

Sandraaa Xo: 他有男朋友，混帐们，起码superherowiki说他有。

Dylan A. Kent：他有男朋友？他的男朋友到底有什么问题？

 

Daniel确实有个问题，他的问题就在八卦小报和脱口秀标题栏，他的问题叫做《名不副实？魔术师爱神是不是只有嘴和手指管用？》伴随Merritt完美的假笑。

甚至那也好过Jack试图揽他肩膀，说什么：“我都懂，伙计，这就像返校节时你约了个女孩，而当你们独处时你发现这根本不如想象……”

Daniel希望Jack和他的纯洁校园失恋倾吐都见鬼去，Daniel也希望Dylan能见鬼去，Dylan基本是打从巴黎朝他怒吼了一通“难道约会一个未成年超级英雄还不够，你还打算把我们统统变成笑柄吗”。

“他戴着头罩！我怎么会知道他还是个小男孩！”Daniel最终不得不和他相对怒吼，“该死，你甚至还鼓励过我‘和那个穿扮演服的蜘蛛人调调情他也许能帮忙’。”

“我鼓励你和他调情，可没鼓励你和他手拉手谈恋爱！”

Daniel摔下电话，转身看到Lula站在门边试图逃走。

“呃，我不是故意偷听，”她举高双手，“但是我想说恋爱不错？”

 

 

3.

那么，恋爱是一塌糊涂，恋爱是看着蜘蛛侠穿着连帽外套和沾满泥的运动鞋从雨里爬进他的一居室，朝他露出个鼻青脸肿又明亮的笑容，随后心脏猛击胜过揭开牌面一瞬间欣快。

“嗨，”Peter说，拉下帽子晃出湿漉耷拉的鹿耳朵，“能收留我一会儿吗，Aunt May可不能看到我现在这样。”

Daniel把他的外套挂起来，溅满湿泥的运动鞋则踢到门外。Peter做个鬼脸，连袜子也脱掉，光脚踩在Daniel的羊毛地毯上，还用脚趾碾一下流苏边，说：“我喜欢这个颜色。”

靛蓝色。就像他，新鲜古怪，存在而不合理。

他团在Daniel的沙发里拉起贴身T恤下摆，试图查看背后的伤口，像头追着自己尾巴的小豹子，小老虎，小型猛兽。但他的尾巴从松松垮垮的牛仔裤后腰里探出来，蜜糖一样的棕尾巴底下翘起软蓬蓬的白绒毛，他只是只小小鹿，甚至还没长出足以示威的茸角。

Daniel丢给他毛巾，看他钻进去胡乱晃脑袋。隔着毛巾捉住他，像洗完一只真正的家养宠物然后擦干它那样粗鲁利落地擦干他，他则抖动着笑起来，他从绿格毛巾里钻出来，带着大笑，抗议说“你弄痛我了”和“好痒”，基本是同一个意思。他每天从帝国大厦跳下来，甚至被人摔下来，他是柔软的钢和绒毛。

然后他甩开T恤，听Daniel的话伏下去让Daniel处理他够不到的擦伤。伤口粗糙夹着沙砾，横贯过肩胛。魔术师的橱柜里只应该有烈酒和玫瑰，但Daniel翻出消毒酒精棉和碘伏，清理它们。Peter发出轻轻嘶声，放松地枕着沙发扶手，让上半身横过Daniel 的大腿。Daniel循着伤口擦拭到侧腰，把拇指按进一对浅浅浮起的腰窝。Peter又笑起来，他在扶手上转过脸，再次露出那种追尾巴的小豹子的神情，Daniel就俯过身吻他。Peter发出一个被吻着的、小小噎住的鼻音，他的鹿尾巴在Daniel手心里摇晃起来。

Daniel想他们应该做爱。他不会去想那会怎样发生，但他们会自然而然地做爱，像每对茫然不自知地陷入爱里的情侣一样做爱。就让所有尾巴和耳朵的事情见鬼去，他们陷在这个吻和贴近里像是分开一秒都不能忍受。我要操他，Daniel模糊而放肆地想，我要插进他的小鹿尾巴底下，操到他全身颤抖，到他求饶在床上溶成一滩，我想要——而Peter确实在舌尖吸吮里颤抖起来，他热烈地追着Daniel回吻，一只手开始撕扯Daniel的衬衫。Daniel几乎条件反射猛然后退，他推开Peter然后——有个监听器在丢在沙发脚的书包里疯狂鸣叫。

Peter直起身，眼睛湿润，茫然恍惚地望过来。他还光裸着上身，没人会在这时让他离开，但Daniel清清嗓子，朝那监听器示意：“我想你，呃，那代表紧急状况？”

Peter看他，再看一眼书包，然后他的眼神表示他明白了。

他提起外套和包从Daniel的窗口跳了出去。

 


End file.
